


Cut Scene from Mass Effect

by JamieCOTC



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieCOTC/pseuds/JamieCOTC
Summary: Ash has a word with Shepard on how her superior addresses her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cut Scene from Mass Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the original BSN, this is a bit of silliness that tried to deal with the sexual tensions between femshep and Ashley.

Sheprad: You wanted to see me Chief?

Ashley: Yes, ma'am. Something's been bothering me and I think I need to clear the air.

Shepard: This isn't about the aliens again, is it?

Ashley: No, ma'am. We're straight on that. Absolutely.

Shepard: Good, then what the problem?

Ashley: Well … sigh ... It's you … ma'am.

Shepard: Me? Wha - Have I done something to upset you?

Ashley: It's not upsetting, just a little … disconcerting.

Shepard: This isn't about Dr. T'Soni and me is it?

Ashley: N-not directly, no.

Shepard: Then what is it?

Ashley: Well -

Shepard: Spit it out, Williams!

Ashley: It's the way you say, "dismissed … chief." You say it like an invitation to your bed.

Shepard: Oh. Um. Hmm. Am I really that obvious?

Ashley: Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid so.

Shepard: Oh. Okay. I'll … I'll work on that.

Ashley: I would appreciate it. Don't get me wrong, I'm very flattered. It's just I'm not –

Shepard: I understand. It won't happen again.

Ashley: Thank you. I feel a lot better. Anyway, I better get back to cleaning these guns.

Shepard: Dismissed … Chief.

Ashley: Uh, ma'am. You … did it again.

Shepard: I did? Hmm. Strange. Must be the way it just rolls off my tongue, I suppose. I'll work on it. I promise.

Ashley: Thank you ma'am. I'm glad we cleared that up.

Shepard: Good. Dismissed … Chief.

Ashley: You did it again! What is it with you?

Shepard: Do you always raise your voice to your superiors, Williams?

Ashley: (standing straight, saluting) Ma'am! No, ma'am!

Shepard: Good. Tend to your duties, Williams.

Ashley: Yes, ma'am! Thank you, ma'am!

Shepard: Dismissed … Chief.

Ashley: Uh, ma'am. Are you doing this on purpose? I realize you are my superior, but I can have you brought up sexual harassment charges … ma'am.

Shepard: I am not doing this on purpose. I assure you.

Ashley: Look, maybe if you said it like all one word, "dismissedchief!" You know, say it real fast.

Shepard: Dismissed – Dis – Dismissed … Chief.

Ashley: No, no, no. You said it that way again.

Shepard: That way? What way? I just say it the way I say it. Exactly how do I say it that bothers you so much?

Ashley: You say it in this "come hither" tone, like you want me in your arms so we can ache for each other, your hips pressing into mine as we grind to the hum of the ship, and drown in a sea of lustful pleasure that humans can only imagine.

Shepard: *whimper*

Ashley: That's the way you say it.

Shepard: I'll a … *heavy sigh* … fix … that.

Ashley: How about this. Instead of dismissed chief you say something else, like "so long", or "see ya later" like Tali.

Shepard: Okay. Let's try that.

Ashley: Good. Here goes ... I better get back to cleaning these guns, Commander.

Shepard: Catch ya later … Asshhh..


End file.
